


Under the Stars

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [41]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Servants, Smutty, Star Gazing, VK Drabs, present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #103: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: House Servant Ivan and Field hand Alfred are in a secret affair, and passionately embrace under the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

_"Psssst!"_ Alfred hissed through the window, crouched low in a bush as he tried to catch Ivan's attention, the house servant perking up slightly when he thought he heard a noise. Alfred peeked over the edge of the windowsill again and tapped at the glass incessantly until Ivan finally walked over, a small and shyly sly smirk on his pale face. Alfred beamed up at him, eyes bright and full of happy light even in the gathering shadows of a chilly evening.

"Alfred?" Ivan hissed and hurriedly peered out of the window, looking somewhat panicked and somewhat excited to find the other servant standing outside waiting for him. In a soft and hushed voice, he tried to hide his somewhat fluttery joy over seeing his lover eagerly risking his job to come see him. "What are you doing out here so late? You'll get caught!"

"Aw, don't be like that, big guy! You too cozy in the big house to come out and sit with me?" Alfred cooed sassily back up at him, standing on tiptoe to reach the sill, crossing his arms over the ledge before resting his chin on them. Ivan swayed somewhat, charmed by his lover's informal tone and not-quite desperate pleading. Tucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Ivan chewed on it for a second, raking his eyes slowly over Alfred's lean yet muscular build…

"What if the Master calls for me?" Ivan protested rationally, already starting to climb over the sill, sweeping his comfort-thickened thighs across the wood panel as Alfred moved back to give him space. Grinning like the excitable idiot he was, Alfred just offered his hand to his lover and helped him slip out the window.

"Just tell him you were busy. It's not like he doesn't have other servants," Alfred chuckled, making a quick circle around Ivan to dust off his stuffy house uniform. The mansion lay sprawled out like a miniature palace, with numerous servants for each wing of the building and then another set of servants that stayed outside to work the fields and orchards and to tend to the horses in their stables.

Alfred was one of the latter servants, a little bit of an all-around helper, eager to work where needed even if it wasn't in his specific field of tasks. Hours of labor under the sun darkened his skin to a lovable caramel tan that glistened handsomely when drenched with sun-summoned sweat, his whole body carved like a godly statue with rippling muscles that were pleasing to any eye. Ivan on the other hand spent all of his days inside the house, mostly helping in the kitchen, tending to the fires, and also helping with any heavy lifting required. His job was much easier though, for he almost always was called away from his actual work to go watch over the children and make sure they kept out of trouble, for they loved to scramble up onto his shoulders and demand the tall man carry them around. Not that Ivan had anything against that of course, because it meant he could sometimes take them out to the gardens, and he and Alfred could be somewhat close to each other while on duty.

Their affair had started up somewhat accidentally. Their first interactions were little more than Ivan watching the children get strapped securely onto horse saddles with Alfred's assisting hands, and then turned into Ivan delivering the ingredient request sheet to Alfred from the kitchens, to suddenly a kiss on the cheek while one passed the other, a secret word here and there, and somehow they both tumbled madly head over heels for the other.

Alfred finished circling around Ivan, his hand resting on his freshly dusted off hip as he stood intimately close to him, leaning up before pressing a soft kiss to Ivan's jaw. Giggling somewhat, Ivan grabbed Alfred's hips back in turn and yanked him close, pressing their faces together as Alfred moaned and swooned into his possessively strong grasp.

Separating after a heated moment, Alfred panted for breath, quivering with excitement before catching Ivan's hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere private before we are caught," he teased, and Ivan gladly followed him wherever those tenderly strong heads lead him, following the light of his life wherever Alfred pulled him to.

[-]

"The— stables?" Ivan asked softly, voice aflutter with a small twinge of dejected hopes. Not quite his first choice of where he would spend a night as beautiful as this with his lover. But that hesitant and trembly excited smile on Alfred's face told Ivan there was still a greater surprise to arrive with time. Giving Ivan's side a little shove, Alfred folded his lips into his mouth and made a thin line of them, radiating excitement and joy.

"J-just trust me," he promised and coaxed Ivan's taller body inside with insistent hands, shutting the heavy doors behind them both and plunging the barn into relative darkness. A flickering light illuminated only part of the barn, coming from the big building's loft. Frowning somewhat, Ivan fumbled in the darkness for Alfred's hand, finding it and gripping it tightly.

"What are we doing out here?" Ivan whispered, pursing his lips at the lingering odor that wafted through the area. Alfred made a little disgruntled noise somewhere in the back of his throat and kissed the back of Ivan's hand gently, teasing the pads of Ivan's fingers with his own as he backed himself up towards the ladder to the loft.

"Just trust me!" Alfred's whiny, brassy voice hissed out in a mischievous whisper as he already started up the rungs, glancing back every so often at Ivan to make sure he was coming along. Ivan had just started to climb when Alfred scrambled over the edge, checking his bearings and the few candles he had set up here and there before Ivan could see them.

"Alfred, this is really-" Ivan had started to voice another complaint before his head cleared the loft's edge, and he lifted his head and gasped in amazement at the scene spread out before him. Four candles lay on wide dishes leading up in two columns towards a cot of straw and hay covered with a thick blanket, and two more candles stood on either side of the headspace next to pillows pinched from the overstocked servants' closets. Moonlight filtered in through cracks in the wooden planked roof, and Alfred couldn't stop himself from grinning at Ivan's shocked expression. He scampered over to the made up bed and flopped onto the blanket, sprawling himself for his lover.

"You were sayin'?" he drawled teasingly, biting his lower lip as Ivan crawled towards him, mindful of the romantic candlelight.

"This is really— a fire hazard, is it okay to have these set out?" Ivan fretted and Alfred laughed, shaking his head with mirth as he sat up, grabbing Ivan by the ends of his scarf and yanking him closer.

"That's all you've got to say?" he purred sensually into Ivan's ear, fisting his hands in his scarf as Ivan prowled up onto the cot, a knee between Alfred's already happily parted legs. Ivan responded only with a gruff little noise from the back of his throat when Alfred tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it, breath hitching when Ivan moved closer and pressed a kiss to his ear. "After all the work I've done to put this whole thing together? Don't you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Alfred," Ivan praised him in a soft and melodiously low tone, a gentle murmur breathed into Alfred's red ear. Shivering with delight, Alfred wiggled down lower and gladly arched up into Ivan's chest, burying his face into the sweetly-scented fabric of his uniform, clinging to his lover desperately. "But you know, if you wanted to show me something beautiful, all you would have to do is simply let me look upon you. You're more beautiful than any candle or moon…"

"Shit, well aren't you just the flatterer?" Alfred laughed to shrug aside the embarrassing praise, Ivan letting out a low chuckle as he hovered over him, just glad to be within Alfred's clinging embrace again. He pulled back just enough to fit their lips together, lying on his side next to his warm lover. Alfred curled up into him and held him as close as he could, their legs tangled and meshed together just like their hands and lips, as if they were both consumed by an insatiable urge to be fused into a single being.

"I love it," Ivan whispered quietly to reassure him, Alfred smiling a toothy and pretty smile back at him. They laid peacefully for a second before Alfred quickly sat up and blew out the candles, scampering around the tight little space hurriedly, Ivan propping himself up on his elbows to watch in confusion.

"H-heheh, yeah, but you're right, wow, what if the barn caught fire?" Alfred panicked, seeming to come to his senses. Ivan smiled dreamily at him as he finished up, his lover wiggling blindly back onto the little cot to snuggle up against him. Alfred really was quite the impressive charmer; even if he acted brashly and without much logical thought, the effort he put into romancing Ivan could be considered nothing less than endearing. Draping his arms around Alfred's back, Ivan reveled in the warmth of their innocent love, feeling safe and at peace in the barn.

"I still love it," Ivan murmured gently, kissing the top of Alfred's head just before his lover chanced a glance up at him, the darkness having closed comfortably around them without the candlelight to keep it away, only pierced through by moonbeams through the roof planks. Ivan kissed him again, this time on the forehead, gently rubbing Alfred's lower back with a strong hand. "It was very sweet of you to do this for us."

"For you," Alfred corrected quickly, sitting up and scooting higher onto Ivan, settling himself comfortably on Ivan's hips. Ivan didn't reply for a moment, taking a pause to register the words before Alfred ducked his chin and blushed. "Well, I guess it's for us. But it's mostly for you."

"You are so sweet," Ivan chuckled, cheeks warming with delight over receiving such dutiful attention Alfred always lavished him with. The farm hand grinned cheekily back at him, bouncing a little in Ivan's lap before grabbing his face and smushing them together, softly puckered lips cushioning the impact. Melting in Alfred's hands, Ivan hummed behind their kiss and gladly reciprocated, dragging his hands up and down Alfred's back to encourage him further. Alfred eventually pulled back with a laugh, reaching off the side of the cot for something. Ivan perked when Alfred picked up a bottle of olive oil and pressed it into his hands; the blond must have swiped it from the kitchens when no one was watching. Ivan scoffed up a snort of surprise, perplexed by the thing. Alfred squirmed excitedly, tucking his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it.

"Well? C'mon, let's… get to the good stuff already. I've missed you."

Ivan chuckled, popping the topper off of the bottle as he kissed Alfred's cheek. "I've missed you, too."

[-]

"N-not too fast," Ivan gasped softly, curling up somewhat as he restrained himself, bracing Alfred's weight carefully as his lover slid down the length of his cock at an impatient pace. The smaller man tossed his head back with a clenched whimper, his tight hole struggling to fit around his lover's impressive size. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll hurt less if we do it really fast, okay?" Alfred protested, knowing in his heart of hearts that Ivan was right, but he just didn't want to wait any longer! It had been too long, with too much planning and missed past opportunities, he just… needed this. Needed Ivan. Now.

"I don't want it to go fast," Ivan murmured up his counter argument, wrapping his arms around Alfred tightly, sitting up on the cot as Alfred slid down about another inch. The blond trembled, his legs spread apart on either side of Ivan's, his back pressed against Ivan's chest. The reverse-cowgirl position had been his idea, so they could both admire the night sky while simultaneously be absorbed in one another. "I want this to last, I want to hold you as long as I can…"

"Well, shit," Alfred blushed hotly, clenching up a little bit out of embarrassment. Damnit, why did Ivan have to go and say romantic shit like that when Alfred was trying to get settled on his dick, anyway? "Lemme at least sit on it, dude."

Ivan laughed at his lover's expense and just hugged him tightly, Alfred taking his time working the rest of the way down, his whole lower body throbbing from the filling sensation. "My Alyosha," Ivan whispered sweetly into his ear, gazing beyond the fringed edges of Alfred's summery golden hair to the pale moon-lit beams, the stars twinkling down upon the pair of lovers. "You feel amazing."

"Heh, took the words right outta my mouth," Alfred shivered with delight, turning his head over his shoulder to press a sloppy kiss to Ivan's cheek, reaching around behind himself to grab and tug at Ivan's hair. His lover smiled and kissed Alfred's cheeks with enthusiasm, gently bouncing Alfred in his lap as he wrapped his arms securely around his middle, the blond hitching in a shrill breathy noise of pleasure. "O-oh, fuck…"

"Like that?" Ivan teased, bracing his knees for better leverage, hugging Alfred with one arm and resting his weight behind himself on the other, thrusting his hips upwards to give Alfred a pleasurable ride. The smooth oil helped immensely, adding an off scent to their secret tryst, Alfred thankful for the slippery addition. The blond sat up as best as he could, Ivan's slickened cock standing straight and hard for him to move on. With a feathery sigh Alfred tossed his head back and slid down once more, eyes rolling back into his upper lids as sparks of color flashed across his vision, his muscles clenching hard whenever he brushed against his prostate.

"Yeah, f-fuck," he nodded swiftly, Ivan letting go of him to support his own weight better, thrusting an even rhythm into his lover, Alfred gasping noisily on him, letting out whimpers of increasing volume the longer they went on. Biting down hard on his lower lip, Alfred hurried to adjust his position, kneeling with his ass impaled by Ivan's cock and tipping forward to rest his weight on his hands, getting slightly better leverage with the change. "K-keep going, big guy, I-I already feel so close-!"

Ivan relaxed with a heavy sigh, struggling to maintain his even breathing as Alfred rode him into oblivion, the slapping of skin on oil-slickened skin adding to the heady and warm atmosphere. Shutting his eyes and then slowly opening them a moment later, Ivan dreamily stared beyond the mop of Alfred's hair to the stars above them, the moon shining down upon the pair of passionate lovers like a watchful and caring guardian. Alfred twisted and writhed on top of him, until Ivan sat up and bit hard into his shoulder, a tight hand stroking his lover off until Alfred's groans crescendoed into a passionate exclamation of desperation, the two of them climaxing at a mutual peak of love and lust.

[-]

"You're crushin' meee," Alfred whined sleepily, Ivan halfway sprawled and halfway draped across his lover, the two snuggled close on the cot, a thin blanket tangled up between their legs. Ivan chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alfred's temple, getting a small taste of lingering sweat as his lover snuggled closer to him.

"You're warm," Ivan's tired voice retorted with a grunt, hugging the smaller of the two closer. The blond made a noise but didn't protest any further, reaching an arm up and over Ivan, gently rubbing his back with his strong hands, digging his fingers into any knots he could find.

"You're an ass," Alfred countered again, not that the words held any malice or bite to them, instead sounding more like a compliment. The two laid there quietly, Ivan taking to gently combing through Alfred's hair with his fingers, their breathing soon syncing up and evening out as sleep tempted them to close their eyes and rest. But a moment asleep just meant another moment apart, and neither could stand for that, both stubbornly forcing themselves to enjoy the other's company even just a couple more minutes longer.

"The stars are beautiful," Ivan commented sweetly, Alfred sighing dreamily as he turned his face to the sky, watching them.

"Yeah… almost as pretty as you."

"Flattery won't get you another round."

"Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?"


End file.
